Icy Eyes
by screamcutee
Summary: Zena Madison's parents were killed in a car reack and is sent to live with her grandpa. Her first night on the boredwalk and she see's a group of boys that every one seems to fear, but she is draw to them. Will love spark between her and this dark leader?
1. Chapter 1

Icy Eyes

By: Midnight_Nail_Polish

It was a short drive to the old log cabin/madison.

"Here it is, not much but it's home." he laughed

"It's perfect, i love the view." I truned my head to look at the blood red sky against the icy blue ocean.

"Yeah, your room is rigth up front" he pointed to a large widow the second floor.

"Here lets get your things up their so you can go and enjoy the boreadwalk tonight."

I looked over to see a long strip of rides,games,lights and much more.

We walked to my room on the second floor. It was larger then you think just by looking at the window. It had a black bed sprad and red slik sheets and black pillows. The walks were dark with cherry wood book cases that lined a whole wall.

"It's great grandpa, I love it." I dropped my two huge bags by my bed. I puted out a small picture of my mom and dad and sat it on the night stand. Grandpa pulled me into a big bear hug just as two tears slid down my cheeks.

"I'll miss too, but your here now. Just go to the boreadwalk and have some fun."

yeah like i can just go have fun just one month after my parents died in a car wreck.

----------

It was about 1:00 on the morring. Grandpa hadn't given me a cruf, he said i could stay out as long as i wanted too. I was standing near the carousel listening to the music when it happen. I looked over to see three little kids lauging all trying to fit on one horse. But one looked in the other side of the horse and he froze in fear. The others soon froze the same as their friend. Then a tall boy looking around the same age as me stepped around. He had white spiked hair, dressed all in black. Black coat,jeans,shirt, and biker boots. Somthing happen then, I don't know what but my stomch twisted and it felt like someone had put a livewire under my skin.

Three others came after him, all dressed differely but they all had biker boots. A hint that they were in a gang. But I didn't pay them much mind, i couldn't take my eyes off of the one in the front. But one thing stuck out from the rest, his eyes. Icy blue. They were cold like somthing was locked deep within them.

For some reason I felt like I knew him all my life, like a brother or friend. But a brother or friend wouldn't make me feel this way. I had never felt this way before in my life.

D Pro---------------

Things were normal, we just got back from feeding, Paul and Marko were messing with little kids on the carousel, and me and Dwayne were messing with Paul and Marko.

Dwayne and I had our backs resting against the base on the carousel. Paul was about to walk in front when Dwayne stuck his foot out and triped him. Marko doubled over in laugheder, Dwayne lauged at his sorry atemp to stand. And I lauged at Paul kicking Marko in the leg for lauging and not helping him up.

"O.k boys. Enogh torting Paul for one night." I said respressing laugher.

The boys when back to bugging little kids and then somthing happen. I took a deep breath in and i smellt the most diousious thing ever. It was no doubt human but it had a much stronger sence. It smelled like flowers mixed with darkness almost like the cave. Dark, cold, and mystious. I didn't know what she was but I had to find out. But her scene was stronge she so tempting. I was full so I had to try to find out what and who she was. After her scene died down I finally saw how beauful she was. Short black hair, meduim higth, skinny, beauful grass green eyes. She had on faded cut jeans, dark deuim jacket with a black tan top that said 'bite me'.

"Gladly" I cuccled

"What was that David?" Dwayne asked

"Nothing." I looked back over to the girl but she was gone "Hey, I'll be back in awille."

They all nodded and I sat out to find that girl

K Pro-----

I had to get away from that boy, from the pounding music, pushing kids. I had to clean my head of I was going to faint. I walked down the stairs to the beach. There were a lot of bonfires with drucken kids danceing around them. I walked out to were the fires and music were fanit miomers but that boy was fresh in my mind. Who was he, why did I feel like that to a boy I have never even talk to before. What was wrong with me? I was so confered.

I had found a few big rocks rigth against the water. I just sat there trying to clear my head, I had never had to clear my head so badly. Well other then the night the two officers came to my house at like 2 am.

---Flashback-----

_Where are they, they been gone forever. 9 hours, noone stays at a party for 9 hours!!!!! It's like 2 in the morring! I am always grounded when I stay out this late. Oh My God!!!!!!! This just proves that they are just over using their power. Unfair creeps. Oh they can go with their friends go out to partys but nooooooooooo not me. Josh is haveing the biggest party of the serions year!!! If their not back in 15 mins I don't care if they do come home I am going to that party!!!!!!!!_

_'Knock Knock'_

_'God, it's about time.'_

_"Hello are you Zena Madison?"_

_"Yeah, do you need something officers?'"_

_'Great what had me parents done now?'_

_"Well yes, your parents died in a car accdient about 2 hours ago."_

_'What, that is not possible. Was this some kind of sick pusent for stay out my croufe?? It couldn't be my parents are unfair but they are not that cerative. Soudley I regreat every thing I just said about them._

--The rest is just a blurr--

Only one thing knocked me out of my flashback was the sound of a motocycle.

D Pro------------

I didn't know where in the hell that girl when. I just looked in peoples heads to see if they have seen her face and which way she had when. The Beach. Soon as my tires hit the sand I hear her thoughts through hunderds of people. I wasn't even looking for her, it just hit me. Every thing about her hit me all at once. Her heart beat, har thoughts, her smell. What was with this girl. She was just another human girl wasn't she. I finally found where she was sitting their on the rocks.

I pulled up next to the rocks and cut the motor. She didn't even look at me but I could tell she was in her own little world. Her mind was forced on a time that was about a month ago. She was reliving the moment they told her parents had died in a car acctied.

She had not noctied that I was feet from her, she had her back to me as she hugged her knees starting at the black water. She must have come out of her flashback because she stood to leave. But when she truned she froze.

"W..who are you?"

"David" grinning"Why ask?"

"Sorry most people don't just snike up on total strangers?"

"Well sorry, I didn't think anyone knew about this place. I come out to think somtimes."

Z Pro--------------

It was that boy, this was getting to werid. A boy that I just met is making feel so strange. What is wrong with me?? All I wanted to do rigth now is for him to hold me, to breath in his scent.

Even thougth I would reather kill someone then say it,I did "Well you can have it all to your self, I was just leaving."

Then he grinned an wicked smile, as if he knew what I was thinking. That wasn't possible, but with David I didn't know. The first time i seen him he liked to blow up my heart it was beating so fast and the sound of his voice made my head swirlle and seeing him smile like that made a siver go down my back.

I started to walk away when he genlle graped my arm. His touch was like an electirey shock that run down my arm.

"Wait don't go, I don't even know your name."

"Zena, Zena Madison"

"Zena, I like that."

When he said that my wrost fear had happen. I was blushing. Why had I felt like that with David. I had just met him not 5 mins ago.

"Thanks."

He reases my arm and the heaven of him touching me was gone.

"You must be new around here."

"Yeah, how you guess?"

"I've lived here for a 'very' long time. I know a new face."

"Well thats a surprise. To know a new face in a sea of people."

"Like I said, I 've lived here for a 'very' long time."

"I've just got here today, I live with my grandpa."

"Wow, I didn't think that grandparents let their grandkids stay out so late."

"Well thats what is great about as grandpa stuck in the 70's."

"Well scinecs you don't have to be home any time soon you want to take a ride on my bike with me?"

I look over to see a large black trumipt standing near the rocks

"Maybe later, I really have to get home. I don't want my grandpa to get worried."

"Well at less let me give you a ride home."

"Ok I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Wait a min did I just say yes, I barly know this guy but I feel so comferable with him. Like I said he was a brother or friend but something was wrong. He was more, I was startinng to think that love at first site was really.

As I slipped on the back of his bike, it felt so nartully.

"Hold on tite."

I hand found their way around his waist. And I sivder when down my back.

We seem to be home in seconds. Which was much to soon, how the wind whip thought my hair, how we zig zag thought the cowed on the boradwalk. I feel more at home with him then I didn't even with my parents.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime, maybe I could meet you torreow night?"

"Yeah, I would like that." And then I did the most hated thing on the planet. Blushing. But he simled the slime i love. Wicked.

"I'll see you tomeorrow night, on the boradwalk."

"K, thanks for the ride."

----

"That you Zena?"

"Yeah it's me grandpa, why are you still up? It's like 3 in the morring."

"An couldn't sleep, where have you been all night?" he said laughing "And who was that boy?"

"No one grandpa just a boy I met a the boradwalk."

"Well I've seen him around town at night before. I hear the kids talk about him somtimes."

"Really what do they say?"

"He is the leader on some gang called the Lost Boys. And on how the kids talk he's pretty fansomes."

"Really, wow."

"Yeah, well I am going to bed see you in the morring. Night."

"Good night grandpa."

I walked up to my room to go to bed, I was so tried. I was able to take a shower but then I hit the bed. My thoughs wonder to David. Why was I feeling this way with him I didn't know what any of this mean't. But then it hit, how did he know where I lived? I didn't give diretions. We just dove. That werid but I didn't really think about that, I just though about his face. And those icy blue eyes. And what he kept locked in their.

D Pro----------------------

Zena, I couldn't get her out of my head. She smelled so good, I would love to sink my fangs into her perfect neck and taste her. But even if I did I don't think I could go on, never being able to smell the strange scent again. It was like heaven being around her.

I had to talk to Max, I had to know what was going on.

The store was all ready close. I was a small light comeing from the back of the store.

"Max, you still here?"

"In the back, David."

"What are you doing?" I saw Max with carrying huge boxs of videos from old storge room to the movie room.

"I could ask you the same question." He sat down the boxs on the floor, brushing his hands as he talked. "Where are the boys?"

"Their out on the boradwalk, I had to talk to you."

"Really, about what, I saw you with that girl tonight."

"Yeah, thats what I wanted to talk to you about. Shes....I don't know. Different, I can't get her out of my head. She has this scent. And werid things are happening. When I when to the beach, as soon as I stepped foot on the sand. I could hear 'her' foot steps out of all the kids, smell her, even hear her thoughts. They all just hit me at once. I don't know this is really getting werid?"

"Well well David, it sounds like you have just found your mate."

"My what?"

"David, every vampire has a mate. Almost like a soul mate. A person perfect for you. It happens with humans, but with our kind you know the moment we see them. I think it's that werid feeling you had David. I mean come on you didn't know what this feeling was because you never been in 'love'."

"Love', Max be sericous. Theres no such thing is love at first sign."

"David. You tell me right now that when you were driving her home that that did not feel right to have her. That you wanted to ripe every guys neck out when you saw them starring."

"God.......I don't know Max. That girls.....she's......i can't put it in words. But 'love'?"

"David, you have known this girl for all of two hours. But even now you feel like you can't live with out her, can you?"

"No" he whispered

"Here it's going to be twilight here in about 30 mins. You better make use the boys get to the cave before sun up. Just go and think about it."

"K, thanks Max." saying half way though out the door.

"See ya"

K Pro--------------------------------

----_Dream-----_

_I was standing their, on the beach. I started to walk down the to the rocks. When I saw David standing there. He rapred his arms around me.  
_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too Zena. We are mean't to be togerth. I love you too much to lose you now."_

_"David, I can't lose you einther."_

_I looked out to the black waters and starced my neck out. I wanted my last sitet to be the black waters because I didn't want to look at the ocean in the day ever again because it has no compartion to my true loves eyes.. I felt his cool lips to my neck, and two razers. He gave one last cool kiss on my neck. And then this feeling came over me. It was both good and bad, a feeling of pain and love all at the same time. I could stay like that for entriny._

'Beep.......Beep......Beep'

"God.....where is that alarm clock." I was hit random places on my night stand.

I think that it was like 6:00 in the eveing. It wouldn't suprise me. I stay up all night and sleep all day. Grandpa always called me a night owl. I was able to take a shower and get dresed with out falling or brakeing anything. And with me that is impressive.

I got dressed in a my dark blue jeans with holes in the knees, Black tank that said 'Harley Davidson', my black leather jacket, and my black convers.

"Hey grandpa."

"Morring Z, you better get down to the coimc book store you are already an hour late. Thats a bad way to start a new job."

"I know grandpa, but if you rember I didn't ask for this job. You were the one who asked the frog brothers if they give your poor little granddaugther a job."

"Oh, I don't think that she's is just so little anymore." He laughed

"Ok see you grandpa."

---------

It's was just getting dark when I got to the comic store. I saw two stoned adults sleep behind the conner. But two twins where stacking comics. They looked a little younger then me, 15,16 maybe.

"Hey are you two the frog brothers."

"Yeah who wants to know." Said the one who looked like a mini Rambo.

"I am Zena Madsion"

"Oh so your Phils grandkid. He said you maybe a bit late, but an hour?"

"Yeah, sorry I guess I stayed out to late last night."

They looked at me like I was a freak. I rolled my eyes but luckly they couldn't see thought my dark sunglasses. I looked out side and it was really getting dark out so I pulled my sunglasses on the top of my head, exposing my brigth green eyes.

I hear one of them laugh "What?"

"Nothing, just all black? You just remind us of somthing."

"OK?"

"You can just watch the conner. It's going to be a slow night."

I looked back to see that the two adult were gone, probely out to buy more weed.

I was sitting there for a hour flipping thought a comic when I hear the bell above the door ring. But I was to bored to look up and see who it was. All I hear was the frog brothers whispering somthing across the conner. then I hear that beauful voice again.

"Hey Zena."

I looked up to see two matuic blue eyes.

"Oh, hi David."

He was leaning across the conner grinning.

"What you doing here?"

"Nothing my grandpa going me a job I really didn't want but I need the cash."

"Oh, well i was hopeing that maybe You were up for that ride."

"Ok, but i showed up an hour late. I think it would be a bad time to dige work."

"Ok what time do you get off."

"Around 10:30

"Ok, I'll be back to pick up then."

"k"

He was gone, and now the frogs where all over me.

"What are you doing talking to him."

"What it just David."

"Just David, He is the leader of the most bad ass vampire gang in town. People who mess with him go missing."

"Oh please, David is really nice."

"Ok but you been warned."

The time ticked by, it was 9:30. Just an hour till David came. And just an hour left of the frogs annying talk about vampires.

"Guys, Vampires are not real."

"You'll see when David trys to sting his fangs into you."

"Oh Please, Listen to me closely. Daivd. Is. Not. A. Vampire."

"Just wait. And when he does, we'll won't come to help you."

"Please, oh, please! Do don't come to save me from the 'big bad vampire'."

They gave me look of the most funniest looks on the plant. I was laughing my head off just when David walked thougth the door.

"Hey" Still laughing

"Whats so funny." Grinning, he always grinned around me.

"Nothing just The Frogs."

By then they were staring at David with pricing eyes

"The Frogs don't like me being in their store. They hate me and my gang in here."

"So it is true?" And thne I notices somthing, I was simling as I talked. And I haven't done that scine my parents died.

"What?"

"Word is that you are the leader so some gang called the Lost Boys?"

"Yeah. Well else did you hear." He saided it simling but I could hear a bit of wrong in his voice.

"Nothing, But people who mess with you go missing." I said joking and giving the frogs a susopece glance.

"Well do want to meet them."

"Who."

"The Lost Boys"

"hmmm....sure. But one question?"

"What?"

"Why do you guys call your self 'The Lost Boys'?"

"Because we all are from differents places, we're all runways. Exected for me."

"So you have lived here your whole life?"

"Well no, My step dad lives here. But I don't live with him."

"Your step dad? Did your parents get a deriove or somthing."

"No, my mom died when I was young and my dad's a drunk."

"Oh, I am sorry David.

"Don't worry about it. I have a better life now, but it got a lot better when I met you."

Blushing. God he mush enjoy making me hate myself.

"Well you ready to go?"

"Yeah give me a sec."

I walked into the back to where the stuiped frogs had when.

"Hey Eager, Alan I leaveing now. Where are you guys?"

Suddeling I felt two sets of arms grab me from the darkness. I was pulled to face the biggest indicots in the history of the world.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Zena, we can't let you go with him." Eager said

"Yeah, the only reason he wants you to go with him is so he can kill you." Alan added

"You guys are the biggest..........!!!!! God you guys, I find someone who I really like and you guys are trying to tell me he's a vampire!!!!!"

"Come on Zena, we are trying to help you."

"You guys are not helping me, David is not a vampire. Please you guys just let me go out and have a fun time with David." I turned my back and started toward the door. And thank the lord they let me go.

"K, I am ready." I said grabing my leather jacket

He put his hand on the small of my back, which made me blush.

He lead me to his bike where thre others were on their bikes smoking.

"Hey David, who's this" The curly headed one said

"Hey she sure is pretty, Star is going to jelouis." he had long blond hair, a tux jacket on with tails.

"Why would Star be jelouis? She's only staying with us because she has no other place to go."

"Guys this is is Zena. Zena this is Dwayne, Paul, And Marko." They all nodded in respones. "Well boys lets ride, lets show Zena our little hide away." He simled at me. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I trusted David with my life.

About 15 mins later we were at Huson's Bulff. They cut the bike and all started to walk to the eage of the cliff.

"Where are we going?" I said quietly to David.

"Where me and the boys stay." I looked at him with consefueded.

We started walking down an old stair case. Signs that said 'Damager' 'Keep Out' and 'Unsafe' was all thought out. We got to the inside and it was huge! It was like a madison or a hotel. I walked around, looking at the old hotel featuers.

"This use to be the hottest thing in Santa Carla about 80 years ago. To bad they build it on the fault, whent the big one hit back in 1940's, the ground openen up, and now this place is ours."

"It's amerzeing."

Then a girl that looked about my age and a small boy of 8 or 9 walk out into the lobby. The small boy walked over to Paul, and Paul resopned by picking him up.

"Paul my tummy hurts." The little boy laded his head on Pauls shoulder and heald his belly.

"Ok Laddie, Hey Star." He nodded toward a back room. She then came over and took the boy from him and gave me a sad, worry look. Then when into the back your with Laddie.

David sat in a big chair in front of the fountion, Paul was woking on a radio with Marko, and Dwayne was layed out on the couch.

I hear Paul yelp and shake his hand in the hand. Marko was laughing him, but then he tryed to put out the sparkes that where coming from the radio.

"Paul, could you try not to blow your self up?"David said in a blank voice

"I tought you knew about this stuff, Paul?"

"Yeah, but it's been awhile. It's not like I been been in that ratty apparment lately." He went back to connecting wires.

The girl and Laddie came back out into the lobby.

"Zena this is Star and Laddie." David said

"Hello"

"Hi Zena." Laddie was a sweet little kid. He didn't look any older then maybe 8 or 9. What was he doing in a gang like this?

"Hello Zena." Star sounded so sad, like she had been though so much. The only time she looked me in the eye was when I frist came int he cave. And their was more then worry in her eyes, their was saddest.

A little bit later Star asked me to come and help with Laddie, we when into a back part of the cave. A place where the boys couldn't hear us.

"Zena, I want to talk to you."

"Ok, whats on your mind?"

"Well I just want to know why you are here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It just, that most people are afraid of the Lost Boys, why are you here in the place?"

"Well, I just met David the other day. He said he wanted to show where him and the boys hang out, I didn't think it would be this awsome."

"Well, David has nevershow intrese in a girl like he has you. And it looks like you have a thing for him too." I blushed, I had never really though about me and David as a thing. But I kind of like it. "I just wanted you to know that David has a, Dark side to him." A dark side? I didn't know what she was talking about but I really didn't want to know.

We when back out and sat around with the boys for what seem like forever. When David asked how I came to end up in Santa Carla.

"My mom and dad were killed in a car crash about 3 months ago. And my grandpa took me in. He is the last of my family that's alive, But he's sick and old and he's gotten alot worst secne I've got here. The doctors say he just has a few weeks left."

"I am sorry to here about that Zena."

"Annnn..... I am use to losing family. I lost my aunt, my grandmother, my sister, and my cosien all with in 4 months. And now I'am going to lost my grandpa. I'am not to luck when it comes to familys."

David looked at Marko and looked towards the back room. Marko nodded and a few seconds he came back with a godlen bottel. And handed it to David. He brough it to his lips and took a long drink. Then he got up and came and stond behind me, and handed the bottle to me.

"Drink this, be one of us." He whisper in my ear

"Drink it and I swear that you have a family for entiny"

I traced my fingers over the golden forms. I took a small drink but that was enough to set my scenes on fire. It was thick, satly, and the best thing I ever tasted.

I opened my eyes not even realizing that I had closed them. And every thing seem so much clearer. My head was spinning and my legs were weak. I hear the boys chean my name, but then my legs gave out. And every thing when dark.

D Pro-------------------------------------------------------------

I caugth her as she fell and healder her in my arms. It felt so right have her close to me. Maybe Max was right, maybe me and her were men't to be togerht.

"I'll take her home."

The boys just nodded in respones, but in their minds they were excited about haveing a new sister. When I findly got to her house and layed her down on her bed. She was so beautful as she slept. I couldn't help but slip into her dreams.

She was dreaming of me and the boys. She loved hanging out with us, she felt safe and excaed with us went every one else was scaried and exculed. Even though she had not knows us every long, she felt like she three brothers. She pictured Paul, Marko and Dwayne. But for some reason I could find myself. I looked deeped in her subconseious. It was like a vaulet, I had never seen someones mind so garded. And their, I saw why it was so perious to her. It was just me and Zena, she felt so safe with me. And I saw how she felt the first night we met.

I pulled out of her mind, brush her hair away and kissed her neck.

"You will be mine."

I flew back to the cave in a matter of seconds. The boys wanted to know every thing about Zena but I told them see would be back toerrow night. I walked to the mouth of the cave, I heared foot steps follow me.

"What is it Dwayne?"

He leaned up against the other side of the wall, simling.

"What?"

"Is she the one Daivd? Is she your mate?" he was aways the one to know every ones feelings. That was his gift when he was truned, he can know peoples trune feelings.

I looked out to the light blue waters, we couldn't stay out any longer. I turned to walk back in with Dwayne next to me.

"Well?"

"Yes."

He was grinning. "I am glad you fould her David."

He flew to the sleeping camber. And I followed shortly. As I slipped into a deep sleep my last though was of Zena.

-----------------------------Z Pro--------------------------------------------

The sun had just set, I just woke up.

That was the best night, I mean days, sleep I every got in my life.

It was about 8:00pm, I got up to take a shower when I got this strange pain go all though out my body. I got dressed in my normal stuff. Black tank, black cut jeans, and black convers. I had about a hunderd black tanks. I walked down stairs but was hit hard with the smell of food. It may my socmth turn, I almost dropped my black

i-pod on the floor.

"Well, good morring sleepy head."

"Hi grandpa."

"The frogs called, they were wondering if you were ok."

"Yeah I am fine, sorry about diching work."

"You have to be more responeable, ZZ."

"I know. I know. Well I be going to the boredwalk, see you later."

"Arn't you going to eat?"

"No thanks. If I get hungery I'll get something on the boredwalk. Bye"

"Bye Zena."

----------------------------

I was sitting on a bench, just staring at the varite of teens on the boredwalk. I closed my eyes, and listen to the kids talk, the rides, and then motocycles.

My eyes flicked open and looked around for that noise. And their he was, just seeing him I felt whole again. I didn't even notice the empty feeling in my heart till it was whole again. But sulddly he was gone as a group of kids moved in front of Daivd. I told me that he wanted to talk to me again, and I had to find out what was going on. I had had a werid pain all day. And I had not eaten a single thing, and still was not hungery for food. But I had been thrisy. Then the next thing I know David was standing next to me.

"Hey Zena."

"Hi David" I said getting out of my seat. But when I got up the pain in my sotcmh got worst. David must have seen the pain in my face.

"Are you ok Zena?" How he said, it wasn't a question.

"I've just been feeling a little bit strange today, thats all I'll be fine."

He looked sad almost as if he was the one to cause the pain.

"Where are the boys?"

"They are around here some where, I though that you and me could go do something togerth." he put his arm around my waist, and here it comes, blushing. I don't think I have blushed this much in my whole life. David simlied like he knew what I wass thinking. Werid.

We walked around the bored walk for what seem like forever. I loved the way I felt around David. People seem to move out of our way as we walked, people almost seem scaried of David and me. But then the pain hit the worst of all day, David kept me stand as the pain when though my sctmoh.

"Come here Zena, I want to tell you somthing." The pain had easied up alot, it just came and when all day.

David took me to a back ally, behind all the shops and noisey kids. We were the only ones back there. He lended me against the wall, I looked up and our faces were just inch's away. I looked deep in his icy blue eyes, their were so many secerts locken within. Secerts like that, noone knows. But I wanted to know every thing about David, then it clicked. That strange feeling I had the moment I met him. I was in love with David. He simlied, he knew what I was thinking. He leand in a we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped his around my waist. I pulled away gasping for air, that was amazing. But then the pain hit, I grabbed my stomch. I rested my head on David's shoulder, he gently ran his finger though my hair. David whished sweet things in my ear, but when the pain started to easy up, he whisper "I am sorry". I looked up with confused eyes.

"Why are you sorry."

"Because I am the one causing you pain."

I looked at still every confused, then he had two sharp fangs.

He looked away almost asamed, I cupped his cheek and made him look me in the eye. I wasn't scaried and David seem surprised by that. But I did know what he was. Vampire.

The pain hit so hard that if Davididn't catch me, I would have dropped to my knees.

"David please, make the pain stop."

He picked me up and flew up into the sky.

--------------------------------------------------

A few miutes later we had landed on a deserted part of the beach.

The other boys were there waitting on David. Their was music and talking coming from over the bank. The boys flewup into trees waitting for David to give the singel. David nodded. The boys flew down and trow apart the surfs. David grabbed one and held him in a death grap. I walked over to him and I dug my own two fangs in his neck. The blood ran down my neck, and the pain stopped. I could hear his heart beat slow and let stop complety stop.

David though the lifless surf into the fire. All the boys cheered, I could hear them in my head. They were happy to have a new sister. And I was almost to tears, knowing that I would have a true family that would care for me till the end of time.

------------------------

We were at the boradwalk, David had his arm wrapped around my waist. The boys were running around the boredwalk somewhere. But David wanted to spend time with me, we when in the back of some ally-way. We, again, were the only ones their.

"Daivd, what are you tring to tell me." I similed as I talked, I hadn't stopped simling. He grinned his famous simlie.

"What?" I laughed, giving him a little push.


	2. Chapter 2

He pinned me against the wall, and his lips were on my. We stayed like for what seem as forever. We broke apart for air.

"That .....was......awsome." I talked as I tried to suck air into my lungs at the same time. "I feel so safe with you David, it's like lo......." I stopped. I was afriad to say it, every thing I love seem to just dispeeperd. But I was in love with David. And then I feel him in my mind, he had hear what I had said. He lened down and kissed my neck.

"I love you." He said, his voice was like velvet.

"I love you too, Daivd." He kissed me again with even more passion.

----------------------

It had been been two weeks with me living with Daivd and the boys. This was the first time in many many years that I was truely happy.

I had when to grandpa's house one night to say bye. He laughed, he had known all-a-long about vampires in Santa Carla. He was glad that I had found love. Two days later he past away.

"What is it Daivd?" I laughed

We were the only ones in the cave tonight. I was sitting on Davids lap. He kissed and bit at my neck, I let a small mone escpad my lips.

He flipped me around so I was facing him. He kissed my lips so feriously and passionly. I loved him so much. He picked me up and walked as both in to the back of the cave where a small room was, never taking his lips off my. He lided me down on the bed, we never said another word to each other then 'I love you'.

From then on we were happy. I was happy with David, that night and forever.

-----------------------------------------THE END-------------------------------------


End file.
